List of Programs Broadcast by Teenager Network
United States Current Programing Sesame Street (February 1, 2002-Present) Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood (July 14, 2013-Presen) Odd Squad (January 29, 2016-Present) Peg + Cat (January 19, 2016-Present) Icarly (March 1, 2009-Present) The Loud House (January 22, 2017-Present) Bubble Guppies (July 14, 2013-Present) Stanger Things (Janaury 21, 2017-Present) Splash and Bubbles (January 21, 2017-Present) Doki (January 1, 2016-Present) Victorious (January 27, 2012-Present) Ready Jet Go! (Janaury 21, 2017-Present) Team Umizoomi (January 27, 2012-Present) The Thundermans (January 26, 2014-Present) Raven’s Home (September 1, 2017-Present) Andi Mack (October 9, 2017-Present) Peppa Pig (July 14, 2013-Present) Dinosaur Train (January 27, 2012-Present) Mio Mao (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009; September 1, 2017-Present) Zoey 101 (January 9, 2007-Present) Super Why! (March 1, 2009-Present) Fuller House (September 1, 2017-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (September 1, 2017-Present) Game Shakers (January 22, 2017-Present) Former Programming Fimbles (January 1, 2004-January 25, 2009) Barney & Friends (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (January 27, 2012-August 30, 2017) Blue‘s Clues (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009; January 26, 2014-August 30, 2017) Dora the Explorer (February 1, 2002-August 30, 2017) Taina (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) In the Night Garden... (Janaury 27, 2009-January 20, 2017) Babar (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Noddy (February 1, 2002-March 9, 2009) Big & Small (September 3, 2012-August 30, 2017) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (September 1, 2008-January 7, 2012) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) Rupert (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Pokémon: Indigo League (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Hey Dude (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Hello Kitty‘s Furry Tale Theater (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) My Life as a Teenage Robot (March 16, 2005-August 23, 2009; January 1, 2011-January 7, 2012; May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) The Large Family (January 27, 2009-January 7, 2012; May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) Freddy Aguilar the Show (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009; January 19, 2015-August 30, 2017) Beyblade: Metal Fury (July 14, 2013-August 30, 2017) Angelina Ballerina (September 1, 2003-Janaury 25, 2009) Muppet Babies (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Chalkzone (September 1, 2003-September 6, 2009) Tots TV (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Teletubbies (February 1, 2002-September 5, 2009) Boohbah (March 16, 2005-December 21, 2009) Kipper (February 1, 2002-January 25, 2009) Play With Me Sesame (March 16, 2005-September 5, 2009) True Jackson, VP (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) The Amanda Show (February 1, 2002-August 23, 2009) Boogie Beebies (March 16, 2005-January 7, 2012) Pee-Wee’s Playhouse (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Baby Looney Tunes (March 16, 2005-January 25, 2009; January 26, 2014-September 27, 2015) Mister Maker (March 1, 2009-September 27, 2015) Willia’s Wild Life (March 1, 2009-September 27, 2015) Charlie and Lola (March 1, 2009-January 7, 2012) Timothy Goes to School (March 16, 2005-February 13, 2009; February 6, 2011-January 7, 2012) George Shrinks (March 16, 2005-February 13, 2009) ToddWorld (January 27, 2008-August 30, 2017) Nina and the Neurons (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) Postman Pat (January 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Guess with Jess (February 8, 2011-September 27, 2015) Becky and Barnaby Bear (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Little Robots (March 16, 2005-January 25, 2009) Rubbadubbers (March 16, 2005-September 5, 2009) 3rd & Bird (February 8, 2011-September 27, 2015) Wonder Pets (March 1, 2009-August 30, 2017) Pokémon: XY & Z (September 1, 2016-August 30, 2017) Oobi (February 2, 2004-January 25, 2009) Little Red Tractor (January 21, 2006-January 7, 2012) The Magic Roundabout (September 1, 2003-January 1, 2009) Sylvanian Families (September 1, 2003-September 10, 2007) Being Lan (January 27, 2009-July 1, 2013) Denver’s the Last Dinosaur (September 1, 2003-February 13, 2009) Driver Dan’s Story Train (November 1, 2011-August 30, 2017) Andy Pandy (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) Unfabulous (January 9, 2007-January 7, 2012) Brum (September 1: 2003-September 5, 2009) Cousin Skeeter (September 1, 2003-January 25, 2009) LazyTown (January 9, 2007-November 18, 2015) Bits and Bobs (September 10, 2004-January 25, 2009) Dirtgirlworld (July 1, 2011-May 1, 2015) Lunar Jim (January 9, 2007-March 9, 2009) Monster Café (September 1, 2003-February 1, 2009)